Meant To Be
by Ksrjah
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, and in this series, Natsu and Lucy find that out first hand. Be it they meet in a club, a bus station, an amusement park, or somewhere completely random. A series of oneshots in which a pink haired idiot and a blonde get together
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be: Chapter One

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, and in this series, Natsu and Lucy find that out first hand. Be it they meet in a club, a bus station, an amusement park, or somewhere completely random. Because even in some of the most ridiculous situations, something's are just meant to be. Array of One shots/genres/ratings! All Nalu! Minor Pairing ahoy as well!Full summary inside!

Prompt 67: Woman

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Pairings: Natsu/Lucy, Past Natsu/Lisanna

Rating: **High T**

Time: Eight hours or so because I had a hard time writing the sexual parts o.o

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu would be naked. Alas, he his not, so chances are, I don't own it

Authors note: this is a modern day AU! Oh, and just to let you know that I am not dead and that I have not forgotten about falling off of rooftops! I hand written the outline for half of the second part, I'm just having issues writing angst. So until I get back into that mode I'll write oneshots!

Never, ever, in his 22 years of life, has Natsu _ever_ seen so many women dressed so scantily. Sure, he'd come across some pretty faces wearing clothes that could barely be considered suitable for use out of the bedroom. In fact, some of these girls were his best friends. So it wasn't like this was the first time he'd seen girls so exposed, on the contrary, he would be lying if he said he hadn't become…desensitized to the appeal of almost naked women. Between his bar hopping tendencies with the guys, and his _magazines_ under his bed, this type of scene shouldn't be shocking. Then there was Gray, what with his raunchy sex stories and horrible cleaning habits. Natsu swore that he got most of his sexual education from his roommate, rather than the sex ed. Class he was forced to take in junior high.

Snorting, he figured he learned more from Gray than actually taking part in the activity itself. In fact, despite what he told his friends to get them off his back, he still had the majority of his virginity intact. Majority meaning that with his time with Lisanna they did some….things together, but he never…tied anyone up and ravaged them while they squirmed under him, as Gray had told him he did once.

"You act like you've never seen a sexy woman before, Natsu." Gray nudged him in the side, waggling his eyebrows at him teasingly, "you look like a lost puppy."

Natsu nursed the gin and tonic, his eyes taking in the sight of gyrating bodies, and sweaty flesh. "Well, I've never seen this _many_. How the hell did you find this place?"

"I did the owner," Leaning closer to Natsu, the dark haired man spoke into his ear as the music changed into a louder, faster pace song. It seemed like the night was only beginning, "See the blue haired one over there with the red head?" He pointed over to a girl standing off to the side of the dance floor with short blue hair. It hung straight, and she wore a strange hat. Her clothes, not nearly as revealing as the typical type in the club, matched her hair color.

Natsu nodded, singling for him to continue his explanation. "Her names Juvia I think. She was a freak in bed. Had a real thing for water. She was thrilled with my ice fetish."

Natsu winced at the mental image. "She must be a keeper then."

He chortled in amusement, grabbing his own alcoholic beverage from the counter and downed the rest of it. He slammed the cup down on the top, and a petite bar tender came and picked it up wordlessly. "I don't know about you, but I'm going out there while the pickings still good." He shot Natsu a look, one of those looks that could either mean good things for Natsu, or very very humiliating things, "I saw a blonde here when we first walked in. I'll leave her for you."

And then he was lost to the crowd of women, off to find his next conquest.

Natsu slipped into the nearest stool, his eyes scanning the crowd. The club itself was small, and with the darkness of the room, and the odd colors beaming from the DJ's table, it made finding people by hair color hard on the dance floor.

He sipped at his drink some more, wondering if Gray was pulling his leg or something. He knew for a fact that he had above average eye sight, the doctors said so themselves, and no matter how intently he looked, he saw no blonde haired girl.

It wasn't like it surprised him or anything. In this section of Japan, blondes were hard to come by, natural blondes even more so. Leave it to him to develop a liking to something so hard to find he would probably have to travel across the world to find one. Natsu would kill to go to the Americas. Blondes surely lurked in every corner there. It would be his equivalent to heaven.

"SIR!" Natsu spun, almost sloshing the contents of his glass onto his shirt. That would have sucked. He really liked this shirt. It matched his scarf really well. The small woman who took Gray's glass away was back, and with kind brown eyes, she looked to his glass. "Sorry if I startled you, but the music is pretty loud and you weren't responding." She spoke loudly, her hands resting on the counter top with a dirty rag.

Natsu shrugged. "It's alright." He didn't really know what to say to the girl.

"Do you want a refill?" She pushed a chunk of dark blue hair over her shoulder, revealing her name tag.

"No, Wendy. I'm good. But, thank you!" He smiled at her, and he noticed a slight blush crawl up her cheeks. She looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting with the rag.

"I have a question for you." She sounded sheepish, and Natsu felt something stir in his gut. Was she about to ask what he thought she was about to ask? Shit. If she was, then what would he say? She was cute…but she looked so young, and he didn't think he could go very far with her….

"Yeah?" He choked out, his own face felt hot and he cursed it.

Wendy met his eyes in a flash, and he teetered on his seat from surprise when her once serene brown eyes met his with a fierce determination. "You're friend, the dark haired one, is he single?"

Natsu inwardly sulked. _Of course_. No one ever showed interest in him. "Yeah, but he sleeps around. He'd probably just end up hurting ya."

He didn't know what made him say that. Typically when girls came to him asking about his 'hot friend' he would just go along with it (Oh yeah, you should go talk to him)(Noooooo, don't be shy! He's looking for someone to dance with as we speak!). But the idea of Gray taking advantage of this girl bothered him. She seemed so innocent.

Wendy deflated a bit. "I figured as much. He looked really flirtatious." She turned, reaching for two bottles and put them on the counter. She pulled a large cup from beneath and poured the two drinks in, and with a stirrer, she mixed the two together. "Here's another drink for you, on the house. Thanks for the heads up."

She twisted around, dark hair fanning around her. Just when she was about to walk away she hesitated, stiffening. Natsu watched on with interest as she came back to lean up against the counter, her face coming close to where he sat. She motioned with a finger to come closer, as if she had a really important secret to tell him.

He liked secrets.

Her breath fanned over his ear, and his breath hitched. He couldn't tell if it felt good or if it just tickled. Either way, it made him shiver.

"I don't know where she is now, I've lost sight of her, but there's this blonde girl who has been watching you since you and your friends walked in. Just figured you would want to know."

And without a spare moment for him to reply, she was rushing off to the other side of the bar. Surprisingly enough, he was the only guy at the bar. The short haired blunette who owned the place sat there with a stern looking red head. Wendy went over to them and began speaking with a sad smile. The owner…Julia…or whatever, frowned, and looked about close to tears.

Natsu watched on in mild shock as the red head suddenly stood, her serious eyes landing on him. His eyes widen when she began walking over to him, a short, bright orange dress swaying to her calculated movements. He briefly considered turning tail and running into the dancing crowd.

But he didn't have time to take action. The scary woman was now towering over him. She took a fist full of his scarf and pulled him close to his face. She didn't have to speak loudly for him to hear what she was saying.

"Which way did Gray go?" Natsu didn't hesitate. He pointed to the other side of the club, where said ice freak stood dancing rather crudely with a half naked brunette. The girl swayed her hips into his, grinding into his front with her butt. Natsu wondered how she was able hold her tall glass of alcohol while she danced like that without it spilling.

The red head released him and his attention was back on her. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the night."

Then, she briskly turned on her high heels and cut through the crowd to wear Gray grinded with the talented drinker. Natsu stood from the stool, and downed the rest of his drink. He then took the tall mug and moved over so he could watch the scary red head confront his friend.

The intimidating women pulled the talented drinker away from Gray. The drinker seemed upset with the red head, as her drink sloshed over the side with the unexpected movement. But one look at the red head made the drinker shut her mouth. She either knew the girl personally, or the drinker was not only talented, but smart too.

Gray on the other hand was neither. From the look on his face, Natsu could hear the words coming from his mouth without having to try to read his lips.

It probably went something like _'Now ladies, you don't have to fight! There's plenty for both of ya!"_

The red head tensed, and the drinker turned on him. Natsu held his breath as no words were exchanged, but a heavy looked passed from one girl to the other.

Then the red head punched Gray directly in the face, and the drinker broke her glass on his head.

There was an awkward moment in which the red head returned to the bar where the owner still stood. But the drinker just stared at the alcohol dripping off of Gray's face.

Natsu saw the first punch from the red head coming, as Gray probably deserved it. But he didn't see the drinker's punch coming, and obviously Gray didn't either. As the impact sent him tumbling to the ground. Natsu flinched, as he knew that the girl must have a good punch to add to the injury. He'd taken a couple swings at Gray in his time knowing the ice freak, and truth be told, it took a lot of hits to get the stupid prick to hit the floor.

"Hey Pinky!" Natsu's attention snapped back to the drinker, who was now addressing him with an irritated scowl. Natsu took a step back, which was answered with an amused scoff. "What? You see what Erza and I did to your friend over there?"

So they _did _know each other!

"Don't worry, I won't punch you. All I want to know is if you were going to finish your drink?" Natsu looked from his still full mug of whatever Wendy put together, and then back to the drinker. She looked like she was about to tackle him for it.

He shoved the mug into her waiting hands, and she smiled. "You know Pinky, you're not too bad!" She patted him on the shoulder, and with her free hand tipped the mug up. She finished it in one sip. Talented indeed.

She burped, and the smell of digested beer blew into his face. He scrunched his nose up in distaste. "You have good taste in liquor too, this is my favorite!" She shoved the now empty mug back into his hands, hiccupping. "I'll see ya around."

Then the drinker joined the gathered woman at the bar. It occurred to him that he probably just sold out his friend and gotten him knocked out by two girls. But then again, he didn't feel bad. The idiot had it coming to him with the way he went around boinking girls. Eventually he was going to mess with the wrong one.

Speaking of Gray, the ice fanatic was back on his feet, looking dazed and confused. His droopy eyes landed on him, and Natsu winced at the anger boiling beneath the aftershock of the beating. It seemed that his friend saw what happened just now with the drinker.

Just as Gray staggered forward, Natsu decided he wanted to find that blonde girl Wendy had spoke of, that seemed much better than what would happen if he waited for Gray to reach him.

He put the mug on a nearby table and slipped into the crowd, casting one last glance at his irate friend, who was now yelling what he perceived to be profanities at him.

Natsu ducked a bit, going further into the crowd.

XxXx

He couldn't hear himself thinking over the boom of the music. He thought it was loud when he was sitting at the bar, but now, in the center of the dance floor, it was like the music tripled in bass. He could feel the beat deep in his chest, and on their own accord his feet began moving.

He would say that this place was magic or something, but he figured that would sound lame because who really believes in magic anymore? Not him. So instead he'll say it was luck. He was having a very lucky night because no sooner did he start getting into the odd techno music did everything fall into place.

Hands began grabbing him, manicured sharp nails trailing down the front of his chest. He felt a set of round boobs press against his back, and hot breath on his neck. He would have looked back to see what the girl who'd caught him looked like, but another girl backed up to him and began grinding in front of him.

Natsu's hands rose up as to not touch the girl in front of him. He felt sweat drip down his neck, and to his absolute horror, the girl behind him licked it as her hands toyed with the edge of his shirt. Then, as if the two girls planned this, as the one behind him slipped her hands onto his bare stomach, the one in front rolled her hips so her butt grounded against him in such a way a moan coiled up his throat in a hot burst of lust.

It had been such a long time since he'd done something like this with anyone. Lisanna and he broke up nearly two years ago, and since then he'd put himself on a dry spell. It felt good to be in the game again.

The girl behind him chuckled at his reaction, "You're awfully toned. Work out much?" She whispered, and Natsu got a whiff of peppermint.

In reality, he was a martial arts student and a volunteer firefighter. So to be fit was kind of a given in his life. He took pride in his body, and how every girl (and even some guys) who see it swoon. An ego boast here and there couldn't hurt anybody, right?

"I wouldn't mind taking you home with me." The girl drawled in his ear, and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of pale green hair. The girl in front of him backed in to him until her body was mere inches from his. Natsu's breath became labored, and his hands clammed up and went ridged. Sweaty skin touched the exposed part of his torso, and the green girl's hands were now high up on his chest.

The room was now spinning, his head clouded with adrenaline and a bit of haze from the small amount of alcohol he'd consumed when he first arrived. He imagined that to anybody he was looking he resembled a fish who'd been flung out of water. Mouth gaping, body twitching, and his hips flopping around. At his spot in-between the two women he felt hot…errr hotter than normal because on average he was always warm. His chest was heavy, and movements felt almost like slow motion. He didn't really think he was dancing anymore either. He couldn't. The hands were now trailing up his neck, and he wondered how the woman got his shirt unbuttoned while her hands were under it. The girl in front of him was moving hard against him, making concentrating on one thing difficult.

His eyes met a pair covered with glasses. Hard eyes met his with an arched green eyebrow. She seemed amused at his predicament. "Why don't I show you a good time? My names Evergreen and I think we could…."

Her voice just faded, in fact all noise faded. His mind started to clear at bit, and he was no longer thinking about the girl rubbing her butt on his crotch, or the other green haired one…ever something…with her traveling hands. No, his mind had zoned in on what his eyes caught sight of. A slim girl with a short black dress that ended just above the thigh. Gems shined off the material, reflecting the crazy lights of the club, but it wasn't that that caught his eye.

It was her blonde hair.

And then it was the fact that despite almost every other male in the vicinity eying her like a piece of meat, no one was making any moves on her.

He mumbled an apology to Ever…bean, and then gently pushed the girl that was grinding on him away. He slipped from between them and took a round about route around the blonde girl until he was lurking behind her a bit.

She was dancing with a blue haired girl (Until tonight, he'd never seen so many blue haired people in one place). This one was small, especially compared to the man who was dancing behind her. On this man, the blue haired girl stood not even up to his chest, hell, Natsu was about as tall as his chin, and damnnit, Natsu was no shrimp! Suddenly, the reason for the blondes solo dancing became very clear because as Natsu moved closer to her, the burly man's face broke out into a pointed glare: a warning.

Pausing for nothing more than a moment, Natsu accepted the challenge. If this man thought he would scare _Natsu Dragoneel_ off then he had another thing coming. Nothing will _ever_ intimidate him! Well. Unless that red head and drinker came up to him, then he might reconsider that last statement. But a big man giving him looks that could definitely kill someone weaker than him? Pfff.

His eyes caught the eyes of the small blue haired girls, and hers flashed. She smiled at the blonde and three fingers shot up on her left hand. The blonde stiffened, and Natsu figured this that was some sort of sign. Natsu redirected his gaze to the burly man, now that he was closer, he could make out a ton of piecing on the burly man's face. He opted to stare at those, because he didn't want to watch what the small bluenette was up to because damnnit, he could deal with angry ass men, but angry ass women were a whole different thing.

He would much rather be blind sided by a flailing limb than have to watch the blonde turn around and hit him as the anticipation would kill him. There must be a reason for the burly man's glare, and for all he knew, maybe she was off limits for some reason.

He narrowed his eyes at the pierced man, and with a confident smirk, he slowly (for the blondes benefit) curled his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. His nose was stuffed into her messy bun, and he inhaled the scent. He didn't know what it was, but it was sweet, and springy, and he would love to bottle it up and bring it along with him because it smelled _that good_.

But then, he stopped because she wasn't moving, and the burly man was tense, and at a glance the blue haired girl was smirking, fuck, he was probably going to get kneed in the—

Wait…smirking, what the hell?

And then, like one of those horribly suspenseful moments in horror movies, the blonde began to turn her head at a pace that was tormenting him. He saw the pale complexion of her cheek, and then the expanse of her cute, button like nose and the corner of a doe like eye. And then she was looking at him full on, and he wasn't breathing because fuck, he'd never seen someone who looked quite like she did. Plump pink lips, bright brown eyes that seemed to carry the weight of depths then humans couldn't even fathom exploring. And god, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

And then she was moving too, and the music came flooding back into his world. His eyes met the burly man's but he no longer looked angry. His expression was neutral, like he no longer cared. And then his gaze slipped to the small one he was dancing with and she was smiling and looking at Natsu like he was some sort of hero. It made him very uncomfortable.

So, then he lowered his eyes to the girl in his arms. He pressed closer to her and ducked to her ear. "My names Natsu." He said, his lips brushing the curl of her upper ear.

She froze for a second, and Natsu wondered why. It wasn't like he insulted her. He just told her his name, so what was the big deal?

She said something, and he almost asked her to repeat herself because he didn't understand what she said. But then, as a flashback to high school pushed its way to the forefront of his mind, he recalled his English class.

The only things he learned in that class was how to say, _'Where is the bathroom, How are you, and I don't speak English.'_

So, with a mix of that class, and the naturally acquired knowledge of his native tongue, he was able to piece together what she said. Which was 'I don't speak Japanese."

For the first time in his life, Natsu regretted not paying attention in school. It figures that the one girl he decides to take a chance on in two years happens to not speak Japanese. And to think that earlier he'd thought that he was having a lucky night. _Natsu never had lucky nights._

Fuck luck. This was down right disappointing.

But despite it all, he found himself grinning as he said, "I don't know English."

Her head lolled back onto his shoulder for a brief second, and he heard he sigh in exasperation. It seemed that he wasn't the only one having a rough night.

But then, as if she had a brilliant idea or something, she perked up. Then she snuggled up against him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. The song switched to a slow, sensual beat, and she began to move her hips to it. He felt his insides quiver at the feelings, and right then and there, Natsu decided that this girl could very well kill him if she just put a little move pressure here, and a little more speed there. His nerves were on fire, biting at his skin, and forcing his heart to beat so fast that he could feel it in his toes.

His hands slide to her hips and tightened there. She craned her neck back, and his eyes drank in the sight of her flawless skin there. He had the urge to lick it. Which, he almost did when her lips brushed the underside of his chin. Who would have thought that such a simple touch could have him scrambling for control?

She exhaled deeply, and her hot breath intoxicated him. His head dipped down and his eyes closed automatically. He felt her shift in his arms, and the tickle of the hair that fell from the bun tickled the part of his chest that remained exposed from Everbean's stripping adventures. Usually in situations like these he would have wished he buttoned his shirt back up, but now, he couldn't have been happier about his lapse because one of her hands was traveling from around his neck, and it was setting his skin on fire.

And low and behold, when he opened his eyes, she'd managed to turn in his grasp so she was facing him. One hand now rested on his chest, and she was looking at it like there was some super secret hidden there. He would have laughed at her expression, but he couldn't because damnnit, if he did that there was no telling what would flood out next.

He would probably start necking her or something stupid like that.

That train of thought was derailed as her hand traveled underneath his shirt. Her touch was much more enticing than Everbean's. In fact, the green haired girl's left him cold, where this blonde's touch spurred the fire deep down to the surface. She was pressed up to him in some many glorious places that he had a hard time not bucking against her as she grounded against him to the slow beat, spreading the heat into areas that weren't touched even with his time with Lisanna,

And then, to put the icing on the cake, she pushed down a part of the scarf with her free hand and placed her lips there. This was either one hell of a wet dream, or man, he just found the woman of his dreams.

He chanced a glance over to the burly man and small woman only to see them missing. Relief flooded his system, as he didn't want to have an obvious audience while he got personal with their friend. Especially sense he was getting so heated up, that he might just lose any sort of control he had at a moments notice.

She nipped his neck, and he growled deep in his throat. His hands came up to cup the side of her face, pulling it away from his neck and redirecting her plump lips to his. It was like electricity when they fumbled into their first kiss. Jolts of adrenaline jumped through his veins, and fuck, the way she squirmed against him had him thinking of things that Gray would talk about after 'a long night' as he would put it.

But once again, apparently she was thinking along the same lines, because she was pushing him backwards. He stumbled into people, but he didn't care, all he wanted was more of this women in front of him. More of her cherry flavored lip gloss, more of her movements, more of her scent, more of _her_.

He ran into something hard, and his eyes shot open only briefly in shock before fluttering closed again. He maneuvered around what he presumed to be a table, his hands traveling from his waist to her hips. He caressed them through the thin material of her short dress.

He'd never felt this type of electricity while exploring with Lisanna. It had always felt safe, and homey with her. But this girl was hot and _his_. Despite not even knowing her name yet, he felt a connection with her. With his hands traveling to her butt, he considered what he would do when they reached where ever she was taking them.

His mind came up blank, and instead focused on his hands, which were traveling up her dress and rubbing up against the soft skin of her thigh. At that moment, she did something fancy with her tongue, and it made him growl. It was like she was trying to dominate him with her mouth or something, and god, it was hot.

So was the giggle that came after.

His back leaned up against something cold, like metal. One of her hands pulled away from his chest, and he almost whined. _Whined!_ But when what he was leaning on fell away and an onslaught of cool air assaulted him, he almost sighed in relief. But with her tongue being shoved down his throat, noises other than moans and gasps were hard.

He tumbled out into what he suspected to be the break area or something for employees. He fell to the ground, the blonde girl following him, landing in a heap on top of him. She giggled again as she sat up, her legs straddling his hips. She began to move, and the friction was heavenly to his already sensitive groin. He bucked back, wishing that his trousers and her underwear were gone. He longed to touch her chest like she was touching his. He would give anything to turn the tables on this 'war of the tongues' she had thrown him in.

But as of now, he was losing by a landslide. At this rate, if she were anything like Gray, she would have him tied up and twitching in less than ten minutes.

So, he rolled over, gently pinning her to the ground. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck, pausing to suck on area that she responded to well. His hands were far up her dress, toying at the edges of her lacy panties. He thought it weird that he was curious as to what color they were.

He tugged a bit on the fabric as he nipped the spot he'd just sucked at. She bucked her hips, and he took that as positive sign. So ever so slowly, he began pulling her underwear down. He leaned back, getting a good look at her. Flushed, breathing heavily, and mused, she looked like a feast fit for a king.

And he hoped dearly that he would be the only king to have the pleasure of feasting on her.

Yellow and blue stripes peaked from underneath her black dress, and as much as wanted to see more (much much _much more_), the door that'd just stumbled from shot open, and he tilted his head back and scowled at the intruder.

The new comer looked frightened, like he'd lost something precious. His hair, a dirty blonde color (odd, two blondes in one place?) was messy, but he couldn't tell if that was just the way he styled it, or if it was from fingers being ran through it.

His eyes shot down to him, and the other male looked bashful for all of a second. When he saw the blonde girl underneath Natsu his face broke out into pure fury, and with a vicious growl two hands grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet, then proceeded to shove him into the nearest dumpster. The sound it made when he collided into its side echoed, and it took a couple seconds for Natsu to bounce back.

But it seemed that he didn't really have to go after the jackass that interrupted. Because the pretty blonde was standing and yelling things that he didn't understand, but by the look on the other guys face they weren't very pleasant. He moved to give the dirty blonde haired guy a piece of his mind too, even if the likelihood of this man actually understanding his threats were slim to none. He supposed, that if worse came to worse, he could introduce his fists into the conversation. They spoke a language that everyone understood worldwide.

But he took one step before the little blue haired girl who danced with the burly guy from before popped her head into the alleyway. She sighed at the blonde and the other guy arguing, disappointment evident in her facial expression.

The burly looking man followed her as she exited the club. He stayed with the two blondes, while the blunette approached Natsu, smiling sadly at him.

She said something to him, which he figured was some sort of apology. And when he didn't respond with anything more than a confused look, she bursted into laughter.

Scratching his head, Natsu decided that this woman was insane.

"Oh man, it just figures that Lucy chooses the one that doesn't speak even a bit of English." Startled, Natsu looked at the blue haired girl in awe.

"You speak Japanese?" His voice was hoarse, and he coughed to try to clear it. It didn't work.

"Yeah, I've studied it for a couple years. My names Levy Mcgarden, and that girl you were making out with was Lucy Heartipilia, and the big guy is my boyfriend Gajeel Redifox. And the guy who just went berserk on you is Lucy's cousin, Loke."

Natsu relaxed a bit at this. He was afraid that that Loke guy was Lucy's boyfriend or something. "My name is Natsu Dragoneel, and it's nice to meet you."

Levy smiled, and looked over to the group arguing. It seemed that they drew a crowd because people were filtering out. Among them, Gray stepped out, and he looked to who he now knew to be Lucy with a leering eye. Natsu looked to the blunette and excused himself in favor of protecting his new found interest from his best friend.

He caught Gray just has he was about to greet Lucy. "What are you doing?" Natsu spoke, arms crossed, and mouth frowning.

Gray grinned at Natsu, crossing his arms too as he looked to Natsu with something of kin to pride, "So you did end up with the blonde. I wasn't sure if you would actually make a move." The dark haired man took a sweeping look of Natsu's appearance, "Nice shirt you've got going there. What with some of the buttons missing and what not."

Natsu looked down and grinned himself. Man, it felt good to have a girl back in his life, even if it had only been for a couple minutes.

"So, what exactly happened? Who's the other blonde, and the big guy, and the cute small one?"

Natsu uncrossed his arms and turned to watch them bicker about whatever they were fighting about. "The girl I met tonight is Lucy, and the other blonde guy is Loke, Lucy's cousin. Big guy-I don't remember his name-and small girl are dating—Levy! Her name is Levy. I think she might be the only one that speaks Japanese. I'm pretty sure they're all here together too."

Gray nodded in understanding. "So how far did you get?" He changed the subject abruptly, treading into a topic that made Natsu shift in surprise and embarrassment.

"That is none of your business, ice freak!" Natsu blushed.

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "Alright, since you don't want to talk about _that_ why don't you explain to me why I got my ass handed to me by a group of girls tonight? I feel like that has your name written all over it!"

Natsu gulped and focused on the gibber-jabber of the English speakers.

He really, really wished he paid attention in English class more. Dealing with that argument over there seemed much less violent than the one he was about to get into with Gray. He knew the ice freak well enough, and the man didn't like being showed up by anyone, especially girls.

So, with an apologetic smile Natsu backed away from the seething man, coming up to stand next to Lucy. He listened to the odd sounding words, and outraged exclamations they shared as the two blondes continued to duke it could.

Looping an arm over Luy's shoulder, he pulled the blonde closer to him, eyes shifting to look at the stewing dark haired man off to the side. He wouldn't attack Natsu if he was close to a girl…_right_.

Gurgling noises caught his attention, and Natsu looked on with shock as Loke turned so red he looked ready to faint. The blonde man was saying something to him, and by the looks of it, Natsu should either be angry, or scared.

Instead he smiled. "I don't understand English." He admitted, shrugging.

Loke smacked his forehead with his palm, the sound echoing in the ally. People were filtering back into the club now, growing bored with the exchange. The last one to leave was Loke, who glared with such intensity that Natsu thought that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

But then Levy tapped his shoulder and said something in English to the guy. It seemed to sooth him a bit. Rubbing his eyes warily, he said something under his breath and turned on his heels, marching back into the club.

The door snapped closed behind him, and once again he was alone with the beautiful blonde.

He figured that in the near future he would be learning a shit load of English.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Meant To Be: Chapter Two

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, and in this series, Natsu and Lucy find that out first hand. Be it they meet in a club, a bus station, an amusement park, or somewhere completely random. Because even in some of the most ridiculous situations, something's are just meant to be. Array of One shots/genres/ratings! All Nalu! Minor Pairing ahoy as well!

Prompt 43: Silly

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Natsu/Lucy

Rating: K

Time: Two hours max.

Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own it! GOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHhhh!

Authors note: I would like to thank all my readers for the lovely reviews, favorites, and alerts. I've decided that instead of responding toreviews, I will spend my time reviewing other stories instead and writing fanfiction. So my response to my glorious reviewers is the update to a story!

But there was one review by an unsigned reader that I want to address. They were confused as to if my last chapter was complete or not, and in theory, it is. But this is a oneshot series, or a series of oneshots_._ So each chapter will hold a different plot, different setting, different everything. The only thing they have common is Natsu and Lucy. So yeah. I hope that clears it up!

* * *

His best friend must be among the oddest, strangest, weirdest people in the world. What type of person goes up to someone, pulls them away from a conversation (without uttering a single word), and shoves them in the direction of another hallway. Then, when they come to a stop, she just stands there playing with her hair and avoiding eye contact. Really, he had better things to be doing. For example, the conversation she interrupted was him trying to get free food from the cafeteria today. Lisanna was so about to offer to buy him lunch. Curse this blonde girl and her craziness! He swore that if she didn't start talking soon he'd make her buy him lunch later today.

"Lucy, what's the big deal?"

The girl in question mumbled something, but he didn't catch it. The only thing that made it to his senses was the scent of toothpaste that cleansed her breath. He moved closer to her, and oddly enough she backed into the row of blue lockers behind her, eyes wide with  
emotions that were foreign to her face. Her mouth flopped open, like she was about to say something, and then it clicked shut just as fast as it opened.

Furrowing his brow, Natsu leaned his shoulder against the locker and faced her, even if she was still turned away from him. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" The questions flew from his throat quicker than he could have thought of them. Yes, Lucy had a tendency to be weird; her antics always seemed to baffle him. But these actions, filled with such hesitation, were an all new type of weird. "Did someone hurt you?"

A funny look passed over her face. It looked like almost amusement, but laced with a bittersweet smile. "No, not yet." She spoke…shyly?

"What do you mean 'not yet'? Do I need to beat some jerk up for you again?" No one, he did mean no one, would ever make his best friend, his self-proclaimed little sister, his Lucy, cry. No one would lay a single finger on her little blonde head if he had his way.

But then she chuckled at him, and he felt a bit of his worry fade to the back of his mind. It mustn't have been something horrible, like he originally thought, because when Lucy smiled like that it meant he was being an idiot again. "No Natsu, you don't need to beat anyone up." She turned to look at him, and he noticed her pale complexion gathering color in her cheeks.

If she was having boy problems again, he might just bash his head against the lockers.

"I need to talk to you about something. I'm not sure what to do." Her eyes darted to the ground, and her cheeks puffed out in obvious aggravation as she exhaled a shaky breath. Tucking a stray strand of her bangs behind her ear, she continued her thought. "I need your advice."

Natsu's head landed with a metallic 'thunk' as he lulled it to the locker. "Again? This must be the third time in three weeks." Really, he should be counting his blessings. Last year around this time she'd asked him for advice at least two times a week. Curse prom, and the stress it brings to him every year. It wasn't like he didn't want to help his friend find the perfect date. It wasn't like he didn't want her to have a good time at her senior prom. In fact, he wanted all of that and more for her. He just wished that he could be the one to make her happy instead of all these good for nothing, hormonal, teenage boys.

Granted, that is not to say he was no better than these 'hormonal teenage boys', but unlike them, he _knew _every little quirk and flaw that Lucy tried so hard to hide.

"I promise, this will be the last time I'm asking for your advice for the remainder of the year. I know you don't really care about my love life, but you have to help me out with this one!" She seemed desperate as she spoke.

He scoffed, peering down at her. "Right, how many times did you tell me that last year? Six…seven?"

Lucy looked sheepish as she kicked at the floor. Her head ducked down, bangs hiding her face. "Yeah I know, but this times different."

"How so?" He didn't believe her. There was one thing about Lucy that never changed, and that was her love of the chase. He could picture her seducing and flirting as an elderly woman. Surprisingly, the thought wasn't as disturbing as he thought it would be. She would make a pretty cute granny.

"This will be different because I'm no longer running away." She peaked up at him through her hair, and he noticed that she looked legitimately frightened. Maybe he'd judged her too soon.

"Running?"

She cleared her throat, and rubbed at her eye bashfully. "Yeah, running. All these guys, all those horrible dates, they were just me trying to forget one person," She laughed a bit there, the sound anything but sweet, "In the beginning I only dated those men to try to make him jealous, but he didn't seem to care. So I tried to move on. Yesterday, after my date, I realized that I was no longer trying to move on, or make him jealous, I was running away."

Pretending to itch his bare calf, Natsu ducked down to get a better look at her face. She looked conflicted, wide brown eyes wide with fear, mouth set in a thin frown, and cheeks flaring a deep red that put his hair color to shame. She wrung her hands in front of her, and Natsu smiled at her.

He remembered the first time, when she was five and he six, he saw her doing that. His father had caught her in the fridge looking for chocolate after her bed time and scolded her for it. She doesn't remember even to this day that he was the one who asked for the candy, and she offered to get it. He planned on her never finding that out.

"Lucy," He spoke, his voice cracking. He would blame puberty, but as an eighteen year old boy he liked to think he already hit it and was done with it, "I'm all ears. But you better be serious about this being the last one!" He tried to lighten the mood with a wide smile, but it didn't quite reach his ears, and she seemed to notice.

"It will be. I plan on asking him to be my date to prom, and if he says no, then I'm done with guys for now." She straightened up a bit, her words seemingly giving her confidence.

"Alright, lay it on me." The warning bell wrung, sending students running to class in fear of being late, but he ignored it and so did Lucy. Luckily he had a study hall A period, so he didn't have to worry about getting a tardy.

"I've liked this guy for quite a while, and I've watched him talk to a lot of girls. Some obvious platonic, others obviously not. Sometimes I wonder if he actually realizes how flirtatious he can be, but that's beside the point. I know he's not going to prom with anybody yet, and I feel like I have to act fast because I know of a couple people who are planning on asking him—

"Ask him then, don't lose your chance." Seriously, what was so hard about that that she couldn't figure it out herself?

"—but it's not that simple! What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"So what? Nothing bad is going to happen. And even if something does, then do you really want a relationship with him," He drifted off into thought momentarily, mulling over an idea before voicing it, "or a friendship in this case, because from how it sounds you've known him for a long time."

"I can't!" Lucy cried out, her wide eyes swirling with something foreign, something so out of place that it made him chuckle.

"My, my, my, pigs must be about to take flight!" Natsu joked, "Could it be that Lucy Heartifilia is actually _scared_ to ask a boy out?"

Lucy smacked him in the shoulder, pouting at him. "Natsu!" She squeaked, an embarrassed blush spreading from her cheeks down to her neck. If he didn't know any better he'd say she would burst from the heat.

"I'm not scared," He pinned her with an incredulous stare, one pink eyebrow raised. She glowered at him, and continued her reply, "well…fine, I'm a littler nervous. But that is completely beside the point! I need a serious answer from you!"

"I already told you what I thought."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to go up to him and just declare my undying love for this guy. Knowing him, he'd think I'm kidding or something."

Scratching his head, he scoffed at her. "You're making him sound like an idiot."

She didn't even hesitate before retorting. "He is an idiot." Even though the words were harsh, her gaze softened and she let a small smile pull her lips up. Natsu liked it when she looked like that.

She must really, _really_ like this guy a lot. That bothered him. "So who is this guy anyway?"

She flushed again. "That's for me to know, and you to find out eventually." She fiddled with her hands, her fingers pulling at the rings on her left hand.

He huffed and crossed his arms. What was so…different about this guy that she wouldn't tell him who he was? Was he that important to her? Or maybe it was because she was embarrassed, and didn't want to admit that liked a complete dork. Yeah, that had to be it; it must be someone like _Gray_ or something. Yeah, that stupid face was definitely an idiot.

For someone reason, that conclusion didn't make him feel any better.

"Look Lucy, if this guy won't take you seriously, then why don't you just go up to him and kiss him. If he still doesn't get it, then forget about it. There's other fish in the sea." He ruffled her hair, smiling down at her, "Now I have to get to study. I've got German homework due next period."

He waved good bye offhandedly as he passed by her, but only made it a couple steps before a small hand wrapped around the underside of his forearm. "Natsu, wait." The tone of her voice stopped him in his tracks. She sounded so…unsure. Lucy never questioned herself.

She he turned, ready to give her whatever comfort he could offer. Her other hand gripped his scarf, pulling it so he was at eye level with her. He was mildly surprised to see her blushing so hard that the heat radiated off her and smacked him in the face. Her browns eyes looked at him from underneath hooded eyes, and man, he'd never seen her look like this.

If she was any other girl, he probably would have backed her into a locker and kissed her until her lips were bruised. But this was his best friend, and he certainly couldn't do _that_ to her without—

She was moving forward, all evidence of hesitation gone. Her eyes slide closed, and as her lips brushed his in the faintest of touches, his own eyes snapped closed. She lingered for a while, and he just concentrated on _not_ scaring her away. She pulled away only a fraction, and Natsu longed for the touch again. He wanted more heat, he needed more contact, or else he felt like his world would crash down around him.

So he followed her, pressing his lips to hers more firmly. He moved his lips, coaxing her to do the same. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue touched her bottom lip, and she jerked against him. In mere seconds her tongue was touching his in response.

"Ahem…" Lucy broke away from him, whirling around to see the principle standing behind them with his arms crossed in all of his short glory. Although his posture screamed of disapproval, his expression seemed somewhat pleased.

"Makarov…." Lucy whispered, obviously mortified. Natsu came up behind her and draped an arm around her shoulder, grinning down at the older man.

"Hello Gramps! Is there anything we could do for ya?" He asked.

Makarov shifted so he stood taller than his normal hunched form. Even if it was only by an inch, he still seemed a bit more intimidating. "Natsu, Lucy," He nodded at both of them, a mischievous glint in his wrinkle surrounded eye.

Lucy nodded back, and a euphoric feeling over took Natsu when she stayed under his arm, not even attempting to slide away.

"I do believe there is a time and a place to do what you were just doing, and during the first period of school in the hallway is not one of them. I don't want to write you guys up for skipping class, so hurry along." He winked at the two and continued his way down the hallway. Natsu turned to watch him, and thought that they had the coolest principle in the world. A lot of teachers would have written them up not only for skipping class, but for PDA as well.

"Uhh…Natsu?" Lucy was now kneeling down on the ground. She busied herself with picking up her books and stuffing them into her messenger style bag. She looked like she wanted to say something, so Natsu waited for her to pull her thoughts together.

"W-will you go to the senior prom with me?" She asked, her eyes not meeting his. Usually, she would ask the guy out on a date first, just to make sure that she would at least have fun with the guy at the dance. He felt kind of honored to be the first to break her rhythm.

"Sure," but he figured that if she had a good system going, why should she change it, "But on one condition!"

She looked surprised, but went along with it. "And what is this condition."

"You buy me lunch later today."

She laughed, and stood up. Hooking arms with him, she nodded her head.

He fell into step beside her, content. Not only had his silly, _silly_ best friend finally seen the light, but he now had someone to go to prom with.

Not to mention he also got his free meal.

Ahhh, Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meant To Be

Prompt: 8. Awkward

Rating: T+ for sexual themes and dirty minded fools!

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

AN: So, school's out! So that means more writing. I have a couple plot bunnies to get out of the way for this series before I really focus on my other story! Sweet time, how I've missed you! And about this oneshot, it's odd, and Mirajane is a bit OOC, but oh well, it's an AU. Deal with it. Also, there will be a continuation of this, so don't worry, I won't keep you guys hanging!  
Without further ado, my second chapter to Meant to Be!

* * *

She didn't mean for it to be this way. Considering their track record as friends-best friends-Lucy thought the transition from friendship to dating would be smooth. Which at first it was. The early months were sweet, and cute, and filled with flowers, and candy, and cool, if not odd, dates. Really, the worst parts of those days were the butterflies in her stomach.

The first kiss came naturally.

The first real touchy feely situation even more so.

But the problem lies within the time _after_ their first sexy encounter. Or more specifically, things started getting weird about three weeks ago.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

The girl in question directed her eyes from the ground, and to the woman standing in the doorway. Long white hair tucked into a messy bun, Mirajane leaned up against the door jam, clad in a floor length powder blue night gown. Left over makeup was left in streaks across her face. Lucy concluded that the bartender had probably been sleeping.

To be fair, it was probably a bit after eleven at night, and by this time most people in the area were at the least relaxing at home, if not sleeping. Lucy truly wanted to be among these people, but considering her boyfriend was at her apartment, probably confused and flustered as he waited for her, she found the prospect of returning home daunting.

"Sorry to wake you," Sheepishly, Lucy apologized, "And I was wondering if Lisanna was in? I really need to talk to her."

Perplexed, Mirajane tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, she was just getting ready for bed. I hope it's not too much to ask, but why do you need to talk to her?"

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her mused blonde hair. "Natsu."

The bartender's expression morphed into an amused smirk. Apparently the dim porch like gave off just enough light to reveal the light blush tainting Lucy's face at the mention of her current boyfriend. "Ah. Then by all means come in. I'll make popcorn to snack on."

Lucy rolled her eyes, stepping into the small house. Mirajane was the eldest sibling of three, and they all lived under the same rough together. After their parents died in a tragic car accident, Mirajane opened up her home to her younger siblings. Now, a prestigious veterinarian, Mirajane makes enough money to keep the house, and put enough food on the table. She also works weekends as a bartender to put Lisanna through veterinarian school.

As for the other sibling, the middle child, Elfman is going to school for cooking. On his off days he works as a construction worker. He works nights, and like most, tonight he was not home.

Lucy hurried to the caramel color couch and sunk into it's comfort. She'd always loved this particular set of furniture, it was so comfy.

"Mira, whose here?" A sweet, almost timid voice shouted from the top floor, and Lucy heard the pitter patter of feet on hard floor as Lisanna began her descend down the stairs.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?" The similarities between the two sisters astounded Lucy at times. Lisanna's hair was the same shade as Mirajane's except cut in bob. Her eyes, also the same shade as Mirajane's, were wide and bright with curiosity as she sat down next to Lucy on the couch.

"I need to talk to you about something, Lis." Despite her original resentment towards Lisanna when she first met the girl, Lucy has grown to love her. Besides her ultimate best friend, Levy Mcgarden, she considers Lisanna as one of her other closest friends. And there are times, much like these, in which Levy's input wouldn't help her much.

"Oh, and what would that be?" From the tone of her voice, Lucy guessed that Lisanna already had an idea as to what the upcoming topic was exactly.

"Hold on! Hold on! I wanna be there for this!" Mirajane's voice came from the kitchen, the popping of pop corn growing in franticness, "It's almost done, give me a couple more seconds." She sounded like an eager child who didn't want miss out on the best part of a Disney movie.

Once again, Lucy found herself rolling her eyes. Out of all her friends, Mirajane happened to be the most _enthusiastic_ about relationships. She loved hearing personal details about couples, especially her favorites. And much to Lucy's chagrin, she and Natsu were topping Mirajane's list. It was safe to say that the older girl was somewhat obsessive about their relationship, and whenever new news came about she had to be the first to know.

"Ok!" Gliding from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn in hand, Mirajane settled into the arm chair across from the couch. Crossing her legs she put the bowl on the coffee table, leaning forward expectantly.

Lisanna took a handful, mumbling between pieces of popcorn. "Let me guess, this is about Natsu." The younger sibling said, eyeing her older sister with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, and since you two used to date, I figured that you would be the best person to talk to about this."

It was that reason, them dating, that had made Lucy dislike Lisanna at first. The blonde had spent years trying to get her best friend to see her in a more romantic light. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Lisanna came and took Natsu from right under her nose.

But now, after their relationship dwindled to friendship in favor of Natsu's obvious attachment to Lucy, (Lisanna had said something about 'seeing it coming' and 'how blonde Lucy was') she has never been more happy about Lisanna's previous relationship with the pink haired boy.

"You see, a couple weeks ago, Natsu and I had our first 'heavy session'." That was a term that Lucy and her group of friends used for situations that either included making out, or more.

And of course, Mirajane assumed that in this case it meant more. "You guys _finally_ did it, didn't you?"

Lucy turned a bright shade of red. "No! NO!" She held her hands up, motioning for Mirajane to calm down, she looked about ready to hyperventilate, "We did NO such THING. I mean we made out, and touched around a bit. We did _not_ do that."

Mirajane frowned, popping a couple pies of popcorn into her mouth. "Awww, I was so sure. The sexual tension between you two is so thick. It has to be a matter of time then." She complained, giving Lucy a look.

"Anyway…." Lucy continued on with her little story, "We did things, and now, I can't seem to act normal around him," Lucy paused in thought, "Ok, that's not completely true. When we're shopping, or playing video games together it's like nothing changed. But as soon as he looks at me with this _certain look_ I just…melt. I turn into this puddle of girl goo, and I stutter, and blush, and before he can even kiss me I'm making excuses to duck away."

Lisanna seemed thoughtful. "So, let me get this straight. You don't have any real reason to worry about your relationship with him, you're just freaking out because he wants to kiss you more often now."

Lucy stuffed her mouth with popcorn in order to give herself a couple extra seconds to think that statement through. It was true, but not what had her so off-kilter. "Yes and no. I have no issue with kissing him, I like that part a lot. It's his eyes that make me wanna hide away. Whenever we lock eyes, he gives me this heated look, and then he starts touching me, and I literally start dying."

There was silence in the room, both siblings staring at Lucy with the same expression. Amusement. Lisanna spoke up first. "Ah, I remember this. Although it took a whole lot longer for him to even begin looking at me like this, I remember the feeling well. He looks at you with a devious smile, right?"

Lucy nodded.

"He's usually moving closer to you, or pushing you into a secluded area?"

She nodded again.

"He teases you with light touches and hot breath?"

Again she nodded.

Lisanna giggled. "Wow. You're in way deeper than I ever was, and we were dating for nearly a year! He only gave me sneaky grins and the occasional random touch."

Lucy averted her gaze. "Yeah well, he's gotten me so edgy I can't even look him in the eyes anymore. For the love of god, I even _ran _from him tonight."

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Mirajane lean forward. From the excitement in her voice, Lucy could tell that whatever the other girl was thinking about, she wouldn't like it. "And exactly what happened tonight?"

Running a hand through her hair in aggravation, Lucy began to explain the previous encounter that sent her running into the night with only her sleeping clothes and jacket for warmth in the first place. "I had just put on my pajamas, which consisted of one of Natsu's old shirts and a pair of shorts. Nothing fancy. And all of a sudden there were arms wrapping around me from behind, and tongue, and his breath, dear lord his breath. He was walking us towards the bed when I suddenly blurted that I just got my period, and that I needed to get womanly products."

Lisanna erupted in obscenely loud laughter. "W-womanly products? Really?" She sputtered.

Lucy glowered at her friend, but continued her story. "I ran out of that room so fast that I don't think he even realized I was leaving until the front door closed. Hell, I didn't even know I grabbed a jacket on the way out it all happened so fast." At the end of her tale, Lucy stuffed her mouth with another handful of popcorn. She refused to meet the eyes of the other girls as she chewed. Lisanna's laughter died down, and the room for the first time since she arrived was quiet.

Until Mirajane squealed, her hands clasping together as she bounced up and down on the chair. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. He was taking you to bed! He wanted to _do_ IT! What are you doing here? You have to get back there!"

Lisanna waved her older sister off. "Mira! She's already freakin' out about all of this! You _are not_ helping!" Then, with a more calm expression, Lisanna turned to Lucy, "But I think I know what set him off this time. From my experience, he really likes it when his significant other wears his clothing. It's a big turn on for him. But I wouldn't worry too much about him pushing your limits. I don't think Natsu had any intention of pushing any further than a nice heavy session before bed. Besides, you know him just as well as do-if not better-so tell me what he enjoys doing most."

Lucy thought about this for a bit. He liked to fight. A lot. But she highly doubted that was what he was trying to do with her. And he liked fires, and starting them. And in a sense he was doing that to her, but she scoffed at the thought of him actually thinking of it like that. The last thing, and probably his top proity, was that he liked to have fun. Which Lucy supposed could be the answer Lisanna was looking for.

So she said it.

And Lisanna nodded. "Yep. He likes to play. He also likes to make you flustered. I don't know if you've noticed Lucy, but he's always trying to get a rise out of you, and it seems he might have found another way to do that. I imagine he figured it out a long while ago to, he was just waiting for a good time to begin his fun."

Her heart was beating fast, so fast that she swore it would beat a hole right out of her chest. Lisanna couldn't possible mean what Lucy thinks she might mean. That was ludicrous. Natsu was oblivious to things like this. He didn't try to be sexy. He didn't go around flaunting his body around (except for behind closed doors, he always walked around without a shirt on).

A weird gurgling noise brought Lucy back to herself, and she looked up to she Mirajane practically foaming at the mouth. " .GOD. I just figured everything out."

She stood up, almost tipping the popcorn on the table over in her rush. With one finger pointed to the ceiling, she dramatically recited her theory. "I've noticed at the bar, after he got out of work, nine out of ten times he would seem bored. And when I would ask, he would say he missed you, or he wished he could find another way to have fun with you. Mind I tell you this was before you two started dating, and ever since that happened he's seemed thoughtful. Almost scheming. And I think this is what he was thinking up."

Both Lisanna and Lucy nodded, egging her on. Mirajane continued. "From what I noticed, Lucy, in most of your relationships you do the seducing. You make the first moves. You put the sex in sexy. Right?"

Furrowing her brow, Lucy narrowed her eyes at her. "How many times do I have to tell you: I'm a virgin! This girl barely knows how to attempt sex!"

Mirajane ignored her. "And I think Natsu noticed your forward flirting a long time ago, and how no one ever tries to seduce you because you do the seducing first. Like Lisanna said, he likes to get a rise out of you in particular, and I think he figured out the best way to do that!" Mirajane sat back down, looking very pleased with her self.

"I agree, and that was exactly what I was getting at," Lisanna leaned back into the couch, "Natsu is also very competitive, and I believe he's trying to beat you at your own game."

It was true; Lucy liked to have fun with the male population at school and at the bar. She liked to get them flustered, watch as they unraveled right before her very eyes. She could see where Natsu could think this was her 'game', because in the end she never ended up dating this men. She never called them. Never spoke to them again. She would go on to the next one. And the next one. Then the next one.

That is until she tried her charms on Natsu.

Back then, she figured her 'seducing' technique didn't work because he was oblivious, or dense, or gay. All of these were possible. In all of the years that she'd known him at the time, he never showed interest in dating anyone until Lisanna returned. Before that, the only person he interacted with on a daily bases beside Lucy was Gray. Natsu seemed so oblivious to Lucy's womanly wiles, and so keen on Gray's insults that she began to wonder if they had something for each other.

But now, with the help of the Strauss siblings, she finally figured it out. Natsu wasn't oblivious or dense, he just knew her. Knew her 'game', and didn't feel like playing it at the time.

Lucy blinked as she cleared her throat. "That makes sense. What do I do?"

"For the love of all things holly, let him win!" Mirajane gasped, eyes wild. Lucy would be lying if she said the older white haired sibling wasn't starting to scare her.

"Actually, that could work. I doubt he'll be as smooth if you accept his advances. It's one thing to seduce someone, it's another to follow through." Lisanna chipped her thoughts in, grinning.

Lucy flushed at the thought. Natsu looming over her, that devious smile spreading wide as he stroked the bare skin of her hips. The mere thought had her shivering, and she figured if something like that were to happen she would overheat and faint.

"I don't think I can do that, Lis. I would probably lose consciousness."

"Talk dirty to him! Back him into a corner and kiss him everywhere but his lips! Walk around in your underwear!" Mirajane was shouting now. She sat on the edge of her seat, breathing heavy, and fists clenched.

Lisanna chuckled at her sisters antics. "Or, like Mira said, you could fight back."

"Fight back! Do that!" Mirajane encouraged as she stuffed handfuls of popcorn into her mouth, making her cheeks puff up in a comical manner.

Lucy swallowed. "How?"

"Talk dirty!" Mirajane mumbled around her mouthful. "Corner him!"

Lucy shook her head. "I've tried talking dirty to him once recently. I told him he had nice lips instead." She frowned at the scoffs of her companions.

"Try harder," Lisanna looked to Mirajane, a scary glint in her eye, "Hey Mira, you know that gift we bought for Lucy's birthday? We can always buy another, why don't we give that to her tonight. That way she has a good head start on surprising Natsu."

Mirajane didn't respond. Instead he stood up and dashed for the stairs. On her rush, she knocked the popcorn over, scattering the food all over the carpet. Lisanna snorted as she yawned.

Looking at the clock, Lucy gasped. "It's after midnight, Natsu must be worried! I told him I was getting tampons, and it doesn't take over an hour to get them!"

Lisanna stood as Mirajane flew back down the stairs. "You better get going then!" Mirajane said, shoving a plain yellow bag with pink tissue paper popping out of it into the blonde's hands.

Leering at the package, which was light, and made no sounds when she shook it, Lucy suspiciously glared at the sisters. "What's in here?"

Mirajane lunged for her, shoving her out the door, "You'll see when you go home. Wouldn't want to worry Natsu anymore now would we?"

And then the door was slammed in her face and giggling was heard from behind it.

Lucy shook her head. You could tell those two were related.

They were both completely off their rockers.

* * *

AN: So does anyone have any ideas about the present from the Strauss sisters?


End file.
